Macaronis au fromage
by princessed
Summary: C'est une constante dans la série: Laurel ne sait pas cuisiner. Pourquoi ? Voici ma version perso.


Disclaimer : Arrow ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fiction, merci bien.

Macaronis au fromage

Ce soir-là, Quentin et Dinah Lance n'avaient pas trouvé de baby-sitter. Après de longues hésitations, ils avaient finalement décidé de laisser Laurel surveiller Sara, en faisant bien promettre aux deux sœurs de ne pas faire de bêtises. Les sœurs leur avaient souhaité bonne soirée, toutes excitées d'avoir enfin une soirée pour elles toutes seules. Et à peine la porte refermée, Sara avait trépigné de joie :

\- On fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.

\- Tu as envie de faire quoi ? s'enquit Laurel, prudente.

\- On prépare le repas ! Pour une fois qu'on pourra se servir des plaques !

\- Les macaronis au fromage, ça cuit en cinq minutes, fit remarquer l'aînée. Il est trop tôt pour se faire à manger.

\- Maman nous a laissé des macaronis mais on peut très bien se faire autre chose ! s'écria Sara. Viens, j'ai envie de cuisiner quelque chose de génial !

Laurel voulut protester mais s'arrêta juste à temps. Si Sara cuisinait, elle serait trop occupée pour faire une bêtise. Elle n'aurait qu'à la surveiller et si le plat préparé n'était pas bon, il leur resterait toujours les macaronis. Les deux sœurs allèrent donc dans la cuisine et Sara attrapa un tablier.

\- Je vais faire un plat rien que pour nous deux, avec tout ce qu'on aime ! annonça-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle fit bouillir de l'eau pour faire des pâtes, sortit des légumes du frigo, éplucha des tomates, des carottes et des courgettes, découpa des tranches de jambon en lamelles, rajouta des épices… Laurel la contemplait, médusée. Elle ne se doutait pas que sa petite sœur avait un pareil sens de l'improvisation.

\- Ça sent super bon ! s'écria-t-elle quand Sara a terminé.

\- Merci ! On mange maintenant ?

\- Il est encore un peu tôt, tu sais. On va le garder au chaud. J'aimerais lire un peu avant de dîner.

En effet, Laurel était en plein milieu d'un livre vraiment passionnant. Elle s'installa dans sa chambre et s'absorba dans sa lecture. D'ailleurs, elle s'absorba tellement qu'elle entendit à peine le canari de Sara qui criait à tue-tête et sa sœur qui courait dans le couloir. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand un meuble tomba avec fracas.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'écria-t-elle en sortant.

Et elle resta stupéfaite. Le canari s'était échappé et avait laissé des crottes un peu partout. Sara lui avait couru après, renversant au passage une petite table sur laquelle reposait le vase préféré de maman. et un bruit de clefs leur indiquait que leurs parents rentraient plus tôt que prévu.

\- Les filles ! cria Dinah. On est là !

Les deux sœurs restèrent figées sur place. Elles n'avaient pas le temps de réparer les dégâts, aucun endroit pour se cacher… Et déjà leurs parents se trouvaient devant eux et contemplaient les dégâts, stupéfaits.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dinah, effarée.

Sarah était la plus turbulente des deux sœurs mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être franche. Laurel n'y était pour rien dans ce qui s'était passé. Elle avança d'un pas.

\- C'est ma faute, annonça-t-elle, les yeux baissés. J'ai fait sortir mon canari parce qu'il s'ennuyait et il s'est échappé.

\- Je suis désolée, ajouta Laurel. J'aurais dû mieux la surveiller.

Quentin soupira profondément.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'on va devoir rester ici pour vous surveiller toutes les deux, annonça-t-il. Franchement, les filles, j'espérais mieux de vous deux. Laurel, à partir de maintenant, j'appellerai toujours une baby-sitter. Et Sara, quand est-ce que tu te décideras à grandir un peu ? Prend un peu exemple sur ta sœur !

Sara baissa les yeux. Une larme se mit à couler. Elle détestait tellement qu'on lui dise de prendre exemple sur Laurel ! En voyant cela, l'aînée eut le cœur serré.

\- C'est elle qui a préparé le dîner, annonça-t-elle. Je voulais faire des macaronis et elle a préparé tout un repas toute seule ! Moi, je sais pas cuisiner alors c'est plutôt moi qui devrait prendre exemple sur elle.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Dinah.

\- Le repas est dans la cuisine, si vous voulez voir.

\- Cela n'empêche que vous avez eu une conduite inacceptable, ce soir, insista Quentin.

Cette fois-ci, Sara pleurait à gros sanglots. Ce voyant, Dinah fit signe à son mari de se calmer et proposa d'aller voir ce qui s'était passé en cuisine. A leur grande surprise, le dîner s'avéra excellent. Les filles passèrent le reste de la soirée à nettoyer les crottes d'oiseau et tout se termina relativement bien.

Cependant, Laurel n'oublia jamais le regard douloureux de sa sœur quand on lui avait dit de « prendre exemple sur elle ». Elle oublia encore moins son expression de fierté quand ses parents la félicitèrent pour ses talents de cuisinière, et elle décida de ne _jamais_ apprendre à cuisiner. Sara resta la fille qui savait se servir d'une casserole et Laurel, celle qui ne savait pas se débrouiller en cuisine. D'une certaine façon, l'aînée en tirait une grande fierté : elle adorait voir Sara sourire à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait de lui préparer un repas.

Les années passèrent. Laurel partit étudier à la fac, où elle mangeait à la cantine trois fois par jour. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'apprendre à cuisiner. Un jour, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours incapable de préparer autre chose que des macaronis au fromage. C'était dommage. Mais après tout, son absence de talent en cuisine restait la preuve qu'elle avait toujours un lien très fort avec sa sœur. Et puis, il n'y a pas que la nourriture dans la vie.

 _La fin!_


End file.
